Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Avet
Hejunia!thumb|261px Ja wiem... ja wiem... już przegiełam pałkę, mówiłam, że Kosmiczna wojna 2 nie będzie ''' '''miała "siostry", ale Teena prosiła mnie o kolejną historię to postaram się napisać jak najszybciej. O ile mi pompka nie siądzie :P Oki, czas na opko z dreszczykiem. Co powiecie na planetę duchów? Brzym nieźle, co? Dobra, opo będzie w środy w godzinach wieczornych. Jednak nwm czy dam rade pisać tak szybko więc może czasem nie być na czas, ale postaram się do tego nie dopuścić. To zapraszam! ''Rozdział I ~Zepsuty właz~ Dzień jak co dzień na statku Fugitoida. Przyjaciele lecieli i lecieli, ale na nic ciekawego nie natrafili. Musieli więc zająć czymś ręce. Donnie postanowił zrobić przegląd drzwi na statku, Mikey i Casey oglądali telewizję a Raph wraz z Leo ćwiczyli w hologramie. April z Fugitoidem obserwowali ich przez szybę. Tym razem wyświetlił się hologram Triceratonów. Był to Mozar oraz Zog. -Raph, skup się-rzekł najstarszy widząc reakcję brata na dinozaura. Wyciągnęli broń przygotowując do walki. Triceratony ruszyły na żółwie. Chłopaki odskoczyli do tyłu po czym rzucili się z bronią. Dinozaury wyjęły blastery i zaczęły ostrzał. Bracia unikając pocisków dobiegli do wrogów starając wbić ostrza w pancerze. Ale na darmo. Zog i Mozar złapali chłopaków w ręce po czym ściskając powalili na ziemię. Jako, ze sytuacja stawała się niebezpieczna, Fugitoid wyłączył hologram. Żółwie wstały potrząsając głowami. Przez drzwi wbiegła April pytając: -Chłopcy, nic wam nie jest? -Nie, parę zadrapań i siniaków-odrzekł Leo. Dziewczyna pomogła wyjść przyjaciołom z pomieszczenia. -Chyba nie jesteśmy dziś w formie-stwierdził najstarszy. -April, teraz ty-powiedział Fugitoid. -Ja?-zdziwiła się. -Tak, kiedyś i ty musisz zacząć-odparł. Dziewczyna weszła z powrotem do hologramu. Była trochę wystraszona, ale i bardzo podekscytowana. Rozwinęła Tessen oczekując na wyzwanie. Nagle pojawił się Arcy-Krang. Nastolatka zrobiła pierwszy ruch i rzuciła się na niego. Jednak widząc, że to nie skutkuje, odsunęła się gwałtownie. Krang zamachnął swym długim ramieniem. Rudowłosa podskoczyła do góry po czym cisnęła w niego falami umysłu. Wtem hologram zniknął. -Wspaniale April!-zawołała Fugitoid.- Jak na pierwszy raz całkiem dobrze. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i zwijając Tessen schowała go za pasek. Wyszła z pomieszczenia zawijając mały kosmyk włosów za ucho. Sprawdziła, czy z jej kryształem wszystko w porządku i podeszła do przyjaciół zadowolona ze swojego sukcesu. -Nieźle-pochwalił ją Raph. -Dzięki chłopaki-odparła.- Wiecie, gdzie jest Donnie? -Pewnie przy włazie-odrzekł Leo. -Tylko radze ci założyć hełm, żebyś przez przypadek nie nałykała się powietrza z przestrzeni-poradził Fugitoid. -Okay-powiedziała. Tymczasem Donatello grzebał przy panelu drzwi. Sprawdzał, czy wszystko w porządku. Nagle zobaczył przepalony obwód. -O, i jest przyczyna-rzekł. Wyrwał ten kabel, ale gdy już miał zamontować nowy, drzwi prowadzące z przesiąka do głównego pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Stanęła w nich April. Ze szczęścia prawie że podleciała do żółwia z dwoma kubkami kawy. -Donnie, wiesz co się stało?-zaczęła. -Hej, April-odparł odwracając się do niej.- Co? -Fugitoid po raz pierwszy pozwolił mi potrenować w hologramie! -Serio? No i z kim walczyłaś? -Z Arcy-Krangiem. Powiem więcej. Wygrałam z nim. -Łał! Gratuluje! Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem. -To nie ostatni raz. Jeszcze zobaczysz. A co z tymi drzwiami? -Przepalony obwód. Zaraz to naprawię. -Chcesz kawy? -Jasne. Dzięki. Żółw podniósł szybę hełmu do góry i wziął łyk patrząc na dziewczynę. Niestety ona zauważyła to. -Czemu się tak patrzysz?-spytała. -Nie, nic… tak się zagapiłem-odrzekł szybko opierając o ścianę. Jednak los trafił na guzik do otwierania włazu. -Donnie, nie!-zawołała April. Ale było już za późno. Drzwi się otworzyły a Donatello nie mogąc za nic złapać wyleciał ze statku. Upuścił tylko kubek z kawa. -Donnie!-krzyknęła dziewczyna.- Chłopaki! Zamierzała pobiec do głównego pomieszczenia, ale wiatr z przestrzeni zassał ją wyciągając na zewnątrz. 'Rozdział II ~Dziwna planeta~' Chłopaki i Fugitoid usłyszeli wołania dziewczyny i szybko wbiegli do przedsionka. Robot widząc otworzony właz podbiegł zamykając go. Przyjaciele mogli swobodnie oddychać. Zauważyli na podłodze rozlaną kawę i dwa rozbite kubki. -Wciągnęło ich!-przeraził się Mikey. Wszyscy pobiegli na mostek. Fugitoid stając przy konsoli starał się odnaleźć April i Donniego. -I co?-dociekał Leo. -Nadajnik Donatello nie odpowiada-odparł.- April też nie. Muszą być uszkodzone albo je zgubili. -Ale… to co teraz?-ciągnął Casey. -Miejmy nadzieję, że dotarli na jakąś planetę-wyjaśnił robot. -Zginął bez tlenu-stwierdził Raph. -Spokojnie, mają zapas, ale jeśli nie odezwą się do czasu gdy on się skończy, nie wiem co dalej robić-westchnął. -A na ile starczy im tego tlenu?- dociekał Leonardo. -Kilka dni-odparł. -Kilka, czyli ile?- denerwował się Casey. -Trzy, cztery, może pięć-wyliczył robot. Wszyscy westchnęli głęboko zamartwiając na śmierć. Tymczasem na odległej planecie Donniego obudziły podmuchy wiatru. Żółw leniwie otworzył oczy powoli wstając. Bolało go trochę stłuczone lewe ramię, ale ogólnie wszystko było w porządku. Przypominając sobie o April zaczął rozglądać się za przyjaciółką. Dziewczyna leżała na niewielkim wzniesieniu w martwych, czarnych paprociach. Zajęczała podnosząc głowę. Donatello podbiegł do niej pomagając wstać. -April, nic ci nie jest?-spytał zmartwiony. -Nie, wszystko gra-odparła. Nastolatka otrzepała z siebie kurz po czym sprawdziła czy jej kryształ jest cały. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc go w jednym kawału. Potarła obolałe kolano. Zeszła ze wzniesienia trochę kulejąc. -Na pewno wszystko okay?-powtórzył pytanie żółw. -Tak, po prostu stłukłam sobie trochę kolano-wyjaśniła.- Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Przyjaciele rozejrzeli się dokładnie po otoczeniu. Wszędzie rosły a raczej po prostu stały uschnięte drzewa. Były czarne, niektóre pozbawione liści. A te, które jeszcze trzymały się gałęzi, kruche i także ciemne spadały co jakiś czas. Zamiast krzewów stały tylko martwe badyle. Ziemia była sucha w kolorze ciemnej czerwieni. Wyglądała jakby podłoże posypano piachem i sproszkowaną cegłą. I taka sama była w dotyku. Do tego delikatnie podmuchy wiatru rozsypujące te okruchy. Niebo było tak ciemne jak przed burzą. April zamierzała zdjąć hełm by przekonać się, czy jest czym oddychać, ale Donnie gwałtownie ją zatrzymał. -April, nie!-zawołał.- Tutaj tlenu nie ma. -Skąd wiesz?-zdziwiła się. -Gdyby był, te rośliny nie stałyby tu martwe-wyjaśnił.- Sama zobacz. Wziął jeden z opadłych liści i ścisnął go po czym pokazał pokruszone kawałki przyjaciółce. Rzucił je na ziemię. -Fakt-westchnęła.- Masz rację. -Musimy skontaktować się z reszta-rzekł wyjmując nadajnik. Wcisnął guzik, ale urządzenie nie połączyło go z przyjaciółmi. -Jesteśmy poza zasięgiem-powiedział -No to co teraz?-dociekała April trochę wystraszona. -Musimy znaleźć jakąś górę albo wysoką budowlę. W każdym razie coś wysokiego by znaleźć sygnał. -A drzewa? -Za nisko. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko zastanawiając się nad ich sytuacją. Nagle wyczuła jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. Wtem cos przeleciało obok nich. Coś białego. Przyjaciele gwałtownie się odwrócili wyciągając broń. Po chwili to samo przeleciało za nimi. Dziewczyna i żółw dotknęli się plecami by obserwować sytuację z obu stron. Wtem coś ich popchnęło i upadli na ziemię. Donatello szybko się odwrócił. Zobaczył białą, przezroczystą straszną zjawę. -Donnie, to duchy!-zawołała April widząc druga zjawę. -Wiejmy, szybko!-krzyknął żółw. Przyjaciele błyskawicznie wstali i biegli prąd siebie na oślep. Nagle zauważyli sporą dziurę we wzniesieniu. Była jak nora. Duża nora. Dwójka bez namysły wskoczyła do środka. Siedzieli tam po cichu bez ruchu jak myszy pod miotłą. Odczekali krótką chwilę gdy Donnie postanowił sprawdzić, czy zjawy odeszły. Wychylił głowę zza krawędzi wyjścia. -Czysto-wyszeptał. Wyszedł z ukrycia a za nim April. Żółw pomógł jej zeskoczyć z krawędzi otworu. -Co to za planeta?-powiedziała wystraszona dziewczyna. 'Rozdział III ~Kassidy~' Przyjaciele bali się ruszyć z miejsca. Obawiali się kolejnych duchów. Jednak tlen cały czas przytrzymywał ich przy życiu, więc by przeżyć musieli ruszyć w drogę. Ale wciąż dygotali ze strachu. Donatello wyjął kij starając znaleźć jakiś wysoki punkt. Wreszcie sonar wskazał jakieś miejsce. Lecz bardzo szybko zniknął. -Musimy iść prosto-rzekł żółw. -Dlaczego tak szybko straciłeś sygnał?-spytała April. -Nie wiem. Może to te zjawy zakłócają. Ale jeżeli chcemy jeszcze pooddychać to trzeba się spieszyć. -Trochę się boję. -Wiem, ja też. Musimy się trzymać razem. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. Donatello schował kij biorąc przyjaciółkę za dłoń. Zaczął iść, ale April zaraz stanęła zdziwiona. -Eee… Donnie…trzymać razem znaczy trzymać za ręce?-zapytała. -Co? Nie!-Żółw zabrał szybko rękę. Zaczerwienił się April poszła dalej. Żółw ruszył za nią trochę zmieszany. Nagle dziewczyna wyczuła coś dziwnego. -April, co się dzieje?-dociekał zmartwiony mutant. -Ktoś… ktoś nas obserwuje-powiedziała rozglądając się. Donatello też zaczął się rozglądać, ale nic nie zauważył. Podobnie jak dziewczyna. Przyjaciele ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Po godzinie oboje usłyszeli jak ktoś za nimi idzie. Odwrócili się jednak tam nikogo nie było. Wzruszyli ramionami i poszli dalej. Ale po chwili poczuli na sobie czyjś oddech. Lecz odwracając się przyjaciele znowu niczego nie zauważyli. To zaczęło się robić straszne. Nagle coś albo ktoś popchnął April na Donniego. -Dobra, zaczynam się bać-rzekła. Donatello korzystając z okazji przytulił przyjaciółkę rozglądając nerwowo. -Pokaż się ty zjawo!-zawołał. I jak na zawołanie przed nimi stanął duch młodej kobiety. Była przezroczysta, miała bladą cerę. Jej oczy miały czarny kolor. Jej włosy były ciemne, długie i delikatnie polokowane. Nosiła długą, białą suknię z rękawami do połowy kolan. Istota unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Przyjaciele przerażeni krzyknęli ściskając mocniej. -Już! Spokojnie! Nic wam nie zrobię! Spokój!-wołała równocześnie z wrzaskami dwójki. -Ktoś ty?!-spytał Donnie nadal wystraszony. -Uciszcie się to wam powiem co chcecie!-krzyknęła. Przyjaciele błyskawicznie zamilkli a istota przekręciła oczami co można było zaobserwować po odbijającym się w nich słabym świetle. Spuściła głowę kontynuując: -Nie wiem czemu się tak drzecie. Zjawa zjawy to się raczej nie boi. -Co?-dociekała April.- Jaka zjawa? -No wy jesteście duchami. Ja jestem duchem-ciągnęła.- Zazwyczaj się siebie nie boimy. Chyba, że atakujemy, to co innego. Swoją drogą nigdy was tu nie widziałam. -No… bo my jesteśmy tu od niedawna- wyjaśnił żółw. -Aha. Dopiero was sprzątnęli?-zapytała. -Sprzątnęli?-zdziwiła się rudowłosa. -Zabili, ukatrupili, załatwili, zatłukli, pokonali, zdjęli- wymieniała.- Nazywajcie to jak chcecie. A tak właściwie jesteście duchami czy półduchami? -W zasadzie…-starał się przerwać jej Donnie. -Albo nie mówcie, sama sprawdzę- ciągnęła. Dotknęła policzka Donniego a on o dziwno czuł jej dłoń. Była taka miękka i taka delikatna jakiej nie ma żadna śmiertelniczka. April patrzyła jak istota dotyka twarzy przyjaciela. Sama nie wiedziała czemu, ale czuła się zazdrosna. Duch odsunął dłoń stwierdzając: -Półduchy bo was czuję. Choć właściwie nawet powiedziałabym, że śmiertelnicy. Ale to niemożliwe. Gdybyście byli żywi to zjawy by was już dawno zżarły. -Zżarły?-przeraził się żółw przełykając ślinę. -Tak-odparła dziewczyna.- Ale taka energia śmiertelnego stworzenia to rarytas. Spokojnie, wam nie grozi „kolacja” ze zjawami. Na Avecie wszyscy staramy się żyć w zgodzie choć marnie nam to idzie. W każdym razie nie zabijamy się. Bo jak tu się w sumie zabić? I nieważne czy duch czy półduch. Duch to duch. -Ale my…-zaczęła April. Donnie odruchowo zakrył jej usta ręką a raczej położył ją na szybie jej hełmu odpowiadając szybko: -My nie możemy tu zostać. To nie jest miejsce dla nas. Musimy się stad wydostać. -Nie da się- wyjaśniła.- Tu trzeba być bardziej żywym niż martwym by uciec. -Ryzyk fizyk. -Nie uda się wam. -Chcemy chociaż spróbować. -Okay. Jestem Kassidy a wy? -Ja Donatello a to April. -To czego szukacie tak właściwie? -Jakiegoś wysokiego punktu by dać znać przyjaciołom. Kassidy westchnęła ciężko kręcąc głową. -Chodźcie za mną- rzekła.- Kilka kilometrów stąd jest taka piramida. Stamtąd na pewno skontaktujecie się z kumplami. Zjawa ruszyła przodem a przyjaciele dopiero wtedy wyrwali się ze wzajemnych uścisków. Patrzyli przez chwilę na ducha po czym April zapytała: -Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy żywi? -Chyba nie chcesz zostać zjedzona przez te upiory?-odparł żółw. -No nie. -Chodź, idziemy do tej piramidy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła za Donniem. 'Rozdział IV~ Jaskinia strzeżona przez wilki~' Szli już jakiś czas i byli naprawdę zmęczeni. Szczególnie April wraz z Donniem. Kassidy jako duch nie czułą tego wyczerpania. Wreszcie stanęli na wzgórzu rozglądając za budowlą. -Daleko jeszcze?-spytał żółw. -Tak na oko to jeszcze ze trzy dni drogi-odparła Kassidy.- Ruszajmy. -Nie…-wyrwała April padając na kolana.-Ja już dalej nie dam rady. Kassidy spojrzała zdziwiona na dziewczynę a potem na żółwia. Popatrzyła na okolicę i zauważyła niewielką jaskinię skrytą pod starymi konarami drzew. -Chodźcie za mną-rzekła. -Ale my już nie możemy-westchnął Donnie pomagając wstać rudowłosej. -Zaufajcie mi-ciągnęła. Przyjaciele poszli za zjawą. Zeszli ze wzgórza kierując w stronę jaskini. Jednak nagle usłyszeli jakieś warczenie. Trochę wystraszeni odwrócili wzrok rozglądając dokładnie. Nagle dostrzegli jakieś przezroczyste, jasne zwierzęta. -Wilki!-krzyknął Donnie. Bestie przeniknęły przez uschnięte krzaki i drzewa. Szczerzyły kły a z pyska lała się ślina i ciekła piana. Ich oczy były czerwone, pełne zwierzęcej wściekłości i ogromnego głodu. -Ale to duchy-stwierdziła April.- Nic nam nie zrobią. -Nie byłabym tego taka pewna- odparła Kassidy cofając.-Duch ducha dotknie. A dla ciekawostki żywego też. I tak mamy szczęście, że jesteśmy półduchami. Przynajmniej nas nie zagryza na śmierć. -A śmiertelnicy?-dociekał Donnie. -No z nimi to gorzej-odrzekła.- A co? -Eee… tak się pytam-wyjąkał. -Hej, może mniej gadania, więcej działania-przerwała im April. Donnie wyjął kij a rudowłosa Tessen i pistolet. Stanęli przygotowani do walki. Ale zaraz przypomnieli sobie, że przecież nie mogą dotknąć wilków a co dopiero ich uderzyć. Musieli więc zacząć się cofać. Zwierzęta zawarczały głośniej, ich szczęki zadrżały po czym bestie rzuciły się na przyjaciół. Trójka rozbiegła się w różne strony. April wskoczyła na drzewo licząc, że duchy nie dorwą jej, ale myliła się. Wilki z pomocą swych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności unosząc, weszły bez najmniejszego problemu na konar. Dziewczyna spróbowała odstraszyć je za pomocą swych mocy, ale na darmo. Tymczasem Donie biegł na oślep przez las. Kiedy dwie bestie rzuciły się na niego, on szybko padł na ziemię a zwierzęta przeniknęły przez drzewa. Żółw odetchnął z ulga gdy wtem usłyszał krzyki Kassidy. Pobiegł za nimi. Zobaczył dziewczynę otroczona przez dzikie stworzenia. Skoczył na nią a wilki zamiast rzucić się n zjawę, rzuciły się na siebie i znikły. Donatello pomógł wstać półduchowi. -Ocaliłeś mnie-rzekła zaskoczona a jednocześnie zadowolona. -Tak-potwierdził.- Żyjesz? -Jak mam żyć gdy jestem duchem. -Fakt. Zaśmiali się. Ale nagle usłyszeli krzyki April. Ruszyli za nimi. Dobiegli do dziewczyny po paru minutach. Rudowłosa siedziała na gałęzi Trzymają ją mocno. Donatello podbiegł do niej a ręce Kassidy nagle zalśniły kulami błękitnego ognia. Duch rzucił nimi w drzewo. Kora zaczęła płonąć a wilki uciekły z podkulonymi ogonami. Gałąź, na której siedziała April nagle się złamała. Na szczęście w porę złapał ją Donnie. Postawił przyjaciółkę na ziemi pytając: -Wszystko w porządku? -Tak-odparła.-Ale jak ten ogień… Dwójka popatrzyła w stronę zjawy zdziwieni. -Kassidy, to ty to zrobiłaś?-wypytywał żółw. -Owszem-rzekła. -Ale jak?-dociekała rudowłosa. -Mam taką nadnaturalną zdolność-wyjaśniła. Przyjaciele odepchnęli leżące gałęzie zagradzające wejście do jaskini. Weszli do środka. Kassidy zabrała ze sobą parę patyków. Położyła je na ziemi i cisnęła w nie kulą błękitnego ognia. Donnie wraz z April siedli pod ścianą a duch wrzucił jeszcze jeden kawałek drewna po czym przysunęła się do Donatello. -Jak to możliwe, że ten ogień płonie jeśli nie ma tutaj tlenu?-spytał zaciekawiony. -Pochodzi z planety na której tlenu nie ma-odparła zjawa. -Nie rozumiem-wtrąciła April. -Ja pochodziłam z tej planety-rzekła.- Nazywała się Javet. -A co się stało, że… że no wiesz…-jąkał Donnie. -Ciężka choroba. -A. Wybacz, że o to pytam. -Spokojnie, nic się nie stało. A wy skąd jesteście? -Z Ziemi. -Nigdy nie słyszałam. Śmieszna nazwa. Kassidy zaśmiała się cicho. -Ten ogień jest niezwykły-zmieniła temat rudowłosa.-Nie dość, że pali się bez tlenu to jeszcze grzeje. -Zimno wam?-spytała zaskoczona Kassidy.- Zazwyczaj duchy tego nie czują. -Najwyraźniej my mamy jeszcze trochę życia w sobie- wyrwał Donnie. -Może- westchnęła zjawa nieprzekonana. A zmieniając temat Donatello, dziękuję ci, że mnie uratowałeś. -Drobiazg. Kassidy, mówiłaś, że staracie się żyć wszyscy w zgodzie. Dlaczego więc te wilki zaatakowały? -Albo czuły jakąś energię żywego stworzenia co jest niemożliwe albo po prostu miały zły dzień. Całe życie traktowano je jak bestie, że w końcu się nimi stały. Pochodziły z mojej planety. Ja kochałam zwierzęta i zawsze starałam się ich bronić. Ale… nie dałam rady. Donnie położył rękę na jej dłoni delikatnie uśmiechając. April widząc to postanowiła im przerwać: -Kładźmy się spać. -Duchy zazwyczaj nie śpią-zdziwiła się Kassidy. -My tak!-warknęła rudowłosa. 'Rozdział V ~Wędrówka przez las~' Chłopcy i Fugitoid siedzieli na statku oczekując na sygnał od Donniego albo April. Próbowali czymś się zająć ręce. Mikey z Casey’ m oglądali telewizję lecz nie potrafili się skupić na serialu. Raph razem z Leo ponownie próbowali stawić czoła Triceratonom w hologramie, ale ponieśli jeszcze większą klęskę niż poprzednio. Fugitoid cały czas siedział przy konsoli sprawdzając sygnały. Wszystkich zżerały nerwy i zniecierpliwienie. -Fugitoid, pojawiło się coś?-pytał Leo już szósty raz. -Nie- odrzekł robot łapiąc za głowę i opierając łokciami o konsolę.- Nie odzywają się już drugi dzień. -Wkurza mnie, że oni pewnie gdzieś tam świetnie się bawią i nie raczą nawet się odezwać a my tu siedzimy z założonymi rękami-rzekł poirytowany Raphael. -Raph, jak ty możesz w takiej chwili żartować?!- nie rozumiał Leonardo.- Przecież oni mogą gdzieś tam przymierać głodem albo słabnąć z braku tlenu. -Staram się jakoś rozładować emocje-tłumaczył brat. -Leo nie bądź takim pesymistą!-wtrącił Casey. -Uspokój się, brachu- dołączył Mikey.- Bierz przykład ze mnie. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Najmłodszy uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Jednak już po sekundzie rzucił się na ramię Raphaela wyjąć: -A co, jak oni nie wrócą?!!! -Oto przykład optymizmu-rzekł ironicznie Casey. Tymczasem na Avecie wstał nowy dzień. Ale niezbyt można było odróżnić nocy od dnia. Na zewnątrz zrobiło się tylko odrobinę jaśniej. Kassidy całą noc zastanawiała się dlaczego jej przyjaciele zasnęli skoro są duchami. Nie dawało jej spokoju też inna rzecz. Widząc, że świta wyszła na zewnątrz sprawdzając, czy jest bezpiecznie. Wróciła do jaskini by obudzić przyjaciół. Zerkając na Donniego jakoś nie miła serca go budzić. Odkąd żółw uratował ją, dziewczyna czuła do niego jakąś dziwną słabość. Podfrunęła do April delikatnie szturchając i mówiąc: -April, obudź się. Już świta. Nastolatka ziewając otworzyła oczy. Podniosła się po czym zaczęła budzić żółwia. Donatello uniósł głowę potrząsając nią. -Co się stało?-spytał. -Już rano, musimy iść dalej-wyjaśniła rudowłosa pomagając mu wstać. Cała trójka wyszła z jaskini rozglądając jeszcze dokładnie za wilkami. Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Idąc na każdym kroku widzieli drzewa tracące swe czarne liście. -Serio nie wolelibyście tu zostać?-dociekała Kassidy.-Przecież tu dla każdego duch miejsce się znajdzie. -Nie, my nigdy nie poczulibyśmy się tu dobrze-odparła April. -Hmm… a mogę zadać wam pytanie?-dociekała trochę zmieszana. -Jasne-rzekł Donnie. -Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania przytulaliście się do siebie-zaczęła.- Jesteście parą? -Nie, nie-odpowiedziała rudowłosa. -Nie jesteśmy-zawtórował Donnie.- A co? -Tak pytam-wyrwała szybko zjawa.- Wiecie, jeśli nie zamierzacie tu zostać to musicie coś zobaczyć. -Nie mamy na to czasu- odrzekła nastolatka. -Dajcie spokój, to po drodze-wyjaśniła.-Właściwie to droga na skróty. -A, to chyba że-odparł Donnie. Przyjaciele szli cały dzień przez mroczny las. Na szczęście nie natrafili na żadne dzikie zwierzę czy zjawy. Wreszcie dotarli na skraj lasu. W skale wydrążone było wejście w które weszli. Kassidy niosła w ręku kulę błękitnego ognia by oświetlić drogę. W środku było brudno, wilgotno i zimno. Co chwila gdzieś ze skały na skałę spadała kropla wody. Wreszcie przyjaciele zauważyli światło. Bardzo słabe światło na końcu korytarza. Szybko pobiegli w jego stronę. PO chwili znaleźli się n powierzchni. -Już noc-stwierdziła Kassidy.-Świetnie. -Co w tym takiego niezwykłego?-zdziwiła się April. -To miejsce jest najpiękniejsze nocą-wyjaśniła. -Jakie miejsce?-dociekał Donnie. Kassidy uśmiechnęła się pochylając głowę przyjaciela. Żółw a potem nastolatka spojrzeli w dół. Zmarli z wrażenia. 'Rozdział VI ~Pasożytniczy mech~' Całe miejsce wyglądało jak istny raj nocą. Ziemia porośnięta była przeróżnymi paprociami i krzewami. Skalne ściany od góry do dołu obrośnięte bujnym, grubym mchem, którego drobne kwiaty przypominały dmuchawce. Dodatkowo świeciły. Do tego wokoło latały świetliki. Jednak to miejsce nie dość, że było nieziemsko piękne to jeszcze było jedynym, które oświetlał księżyc. Donnie i April nie mogli nacieszyć oczu tym widokiem. Kassidy poprowadziła ich na sam dół. Teraz wydawało się, że stali na dnie wąwozu. -Jak to możliwe, że to wszystko rośnie bez tlenu?-zdziwiła się April. -Te rośliny nie potrzebują go-odparł duch.- Oddychają azotem. Dziewczynę przykuł widok srebrzystobiałego księżyca oraz latających świetlików. Niektóre z nich siadały na jej ramionach. Donnie podszedł do niej też patrząc na jasną satelitę. -Pięknie tu-rzekł. -Prawda-odparła nastolatka.- Nie przypuszczałam, że na planecie duchów znajduje się takie miejsce. Donatello spojrzał na rękę April. Trochę wystraszony i niepewny starał się ją bardzo powoli złapać. Kiedy wreszcie to mu się udało, szesnastolatka popatrzyła na swoją rękę a potem na żółwia. Mutant zarumienił się i już miał zabrać dłoń gdy April zacisnęła ją mocniej uśmiechając do niego. Dziewczyna spojrzała w ziemię a potem znów wpatrzyła się w księżyc. Donnie już trochę nieonieśmielony przysunął się do rudowłosej a ona położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. -A mówiliście, że nie jesteście parą-wtrąciła się Kassidy. -No bo nie jesteśmy-odparł Donatello. -Ale… to może się zmienić-rzekła April. Żółw osłupiał. -Chyba to miejsce tak na was działa, że pleciecie bzdury- stwierdziła zjawa składając ręce na krzyż. -Możliwe-westchnęła dziewczyna. -Mam nadzieje, że nie-szepnął sam do siebie Donnie. -Jesteście naprawdę niezwykłymi półduchami-powiedziała Kassidy. Słysząc to April spojrzała na przyjaciela. Z jej wzroku mutant wyczytał, że powinien powiedzieć zjawie całą prawdę. Podszedł więc do niej zaczynając: -Kassidy, ja… my nie byliśmy z tobą szczerzy. -Jak to?- zdziwiła się. -My… my nie jesteśmy ani półduchami ani duchami. -Co? -Jesteśmy śmiertelnikami. Nie mamy nic wspólnego z nieśmiertelnością czy przenikaniem przez przedmioty. -A więc dlatego nosicie hełmy z tlenem, czujecie zimno i śpicie. Robicie to by przeżyć. -Tak. -To po co narażałeś życie i mnie ratowałeś?! Wilki mogły wyssać z ciebie całą energię życiową! Podczas, gdy duch rozmawiał z żółwiem, April podeszła do ściany z mchu. Spodobały jej się małe, świecące kwiaty, które po dotknięciu rozpadały się na małe nasionka. Potem dziewczyna położyła rękę na mchu. Był miękki jak pierze łabędzia. Rudowłosa zamknęła oczy gładząc narośl. Ale nagle mech zaczął oplątywać się wokół palców. Potem wziął się za dłoń, łokieć i ramię. -Co jest?-zdziwiła się próbując wyrwać.- Donnie! Żółw przerwał rozmowę z Kassidy i odwrócił się. -April!-zawołał przerażony. Podbiegł do niej próbując złapać za rękę, ale mech zdążył już wciągnąć dziewczynę do siebie. Donnie zamierzał włożyć ręce w narośl lecz w ostatniej chwili złapała go Kassidy. -Donatello, nie!-krzyknęła. -Muszę ją wyciągnąć!-mówił. -Nie, nie możesz! -Dlaczego? -Jeśli dotkniesz mchu to spotka cię to samo co April. -Czyli co? -Czyli wciągnie cię i wyssie całą energię. Ten mech to pasożyt. Żyje pochłaniając żywe istoty. -Czy ty sobie ze mnie kpisz?! -Nie. To prawda. -Jeśli ja nie mogę jej wyciągnąć to ty to zrób! -Dobrze. Spokojnie. Kassidy włożyła ręce w mech próbując wyczuć April. Po chwili wyciągnęła. Ale to nie była ona tylko jej kryształ. -Tylko to znalazłam-westchnęła podając żółwiowi przedmiot. -A April?-dociekał biorąc go. Duch pokręcił głową wzruszając ramionami. Donnie ścisnął mocno kryształ spuszczając głowę. Ledwo powstrzymał się od zbytniego okazania uczuć. Kassidy widząc jego rozpacz przytuliła go, ale nic nie mówiła. 'Rozdział VII~ Pustynia~' Donnie i Kassidy wyszli z tego wąwozu. Żółw nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w stratę April. Cały czas szedł ze spuszczoną głową i przygnębioną miną. Zjawa chciała pocieszyć przyjaciela, ale nie bardzo wiedziała jak. Tylko położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. -Donatello… możliwe, że… niedługo spotkamy… ducha April-rzekła. -Co?- zdziwił się. -Jeśli ona… To możliwe, że wkrótce po planecie zacznie chodzić jej duch. -Ale ja nie chce ducha April. Ja chce prawdziwą April. -Donatello… zobaczysz, będzie dobrze. A ja obiecuje, że będę cię wspierać do końca tej podróży. Duch przytulił mutanta z całej siły po czym pocałowała go czule w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie by pocieszyć zrozpaczonego żółwia. Ruszyli dalej. Szli w milczeniu aż dotarli do dziwnego pustkowia. Wyglądało trochę jak pustynia. Jednak w odróżnieniu od pustyni nie było tam tak gorąco. Zamiast piasku podłoże składało się z ciemnopomarańczowych, płaskich kamieni. Niebo mocno zachmurzone i ciemne jak przed burzą. Wiał do tego słaby wiatr. A dookoła żadnej flory. -Co to jest?-zapytał Donnie. -Pustynia-odrzekła.- Jeszcze tylko ruiny starego miasta i będziemy na miejscu. -Serio? -Mhm. Tylko tutaj czai się wiele wygłodniałych zmor. Jeśli wyczują twoją energię to będzie koniec. -To co ja mam robić? -Spokojnie. Złap mnie za rękę. -Co? -Złap mnie za rękę. W ten sposób żadna zjawa cię nie wyczuje. Donatello zdzwiony podał dłoń przyjaciółce. Kassidy zaczęła prowadzić go przez pustynie. Na początku szło się całkiem dobrze, ale gdy dochodzili już do końca pustyni i zaczęło przybywać suchych, martwych drzew. Wiatr znacznie przybrał na sile zamieniając w wichurę. -Musimy się ukryć-rzekła Kassidy. Wtem Donnie zauważył jakieś skupisko konarów pochylonych do siebie. Tworzyły pewnego rodzaju jaskinię. Donatello pociągnął za sobą przyjaciółkę do schronienia. Siedli na ziemi dysząc ciężko. -Co to za anomalia?-zdziwił się Donnie. -O tej porze dnia to normalne -rzekła.- Jest popołudnie. Musimy poczekać do rana na poprawę. Nagle coś zapiszczało. Żółw szybko zorientował się, że to jego licznik tlenu. Spojrzał na niego przerażony. -Co się dzieje?-dociekała Kassidy. -Zostało mi tylko dwadzieścia procent tlenu-wytłumaczył.- Nie wiem czy wystarczy mi go do jutra. -Musisz oszczędzać to powietrze. Przecież ja ci nie pomogę gdy zaczniesz się dusić. -Wiem. Ale spokojnie. Nie bój się. Rozdział VIII ~Piramida~ '' Następnego dnia, gdy wiatr ucichł, przyjaciele wyruszyli bladym świtem byle szybko dotrzeć na sam wierzchołek piramidy. Liczyła się każda minuta. Tlen kończył się nieubłagalnie szybko. Wreszcie dwójka dotarła do ruin miasta. Wyglądało na starożytne. Stare, niezbyt wysokie filary i popękane resztki ścian miały kolor jasnożółty. Porośnięte tym samym pasożytniczym mchem co w wąwozie. Co chwila słaby wiatr rozsypywał piach z gruzów. -Kassidy, mogę cię o cos zapytać?-rzekł Donatello idąc po kamiennej ścieżce. -Jasne-odparła. -Jeżeli duchom tak zależy na energii śmiertelnych istot to dlaczego nam pomogłaś a nie wyssałaś z nas życia? -Półduchy tego nie potrzebują więc nie potrafią wyczuć energii śmiertelnika. A poza tym… chyba nie mogłabym was od tak zabić. Za bardzo was polubiłam. A ciebie to już w ogóle. Żółw zdziwił się otwierając szeroko oczy. Nagle licznik tlenu ponownie zapiszczał. -Ile ci zostało?-zapytał duch. -Niecałe dziesięć procent- odparł. Dwójka by zdążyć zawiadomić braci mutanta przyspieszyła kroku. Kiedy byli już pod piramidą, która przypominała starożytną piramidę Inków, oboje usłyszeli dziwne odgłosy. Jakby coś w rodzaju syczenia węży. Przyjaciele odwrócili się rozglądając bardzo dokładnie. I wtedy właśnie zza ruin wypełzły duchy węży. Tak samo jak wilki były przezroczyste i rozzłoszczone a oczy miały kolor wściekłej czerwieni. W stronę ducha oraz żółwia zbliżały się grzechotniki, anakondy, boa, kobry, żmije i wiele innych. Jakby tego było mało nagle Donnie osłabł. Kassidy podtrzymała go. -Donatello, co ci jest?-spytała wystraszona. -Kończy mi się tlen-odrzekł duszącym głosem. Duch spojrzał na niego a potem na węże. Zamyśliła się na chwilę po czym wyrwała: -Donatello, biegnij na samą górę! Zajmę się tymi gadami. -Okay-odparł. Żółw ruszył po schodach a Kassidy ogrodziła całą budowlę kręgiem błękitnego ognia. Pilnowała , by żaden wąż nie przeszedł przez tą granicę. Ilekroć któryś zbyt blisko się przysunął, duch ciskał płonącą kulą. W tym czasie Donnie wbiegli na sam szczyt piramidy. Wyjął nadajnik, podniósł najwyżej jak umiał po czym wysłał sygnał braciom. Na statku Fugitoid szybko podbiegł do konsoli sprawdzając dźwięk. -Co się dzieje?-spytał Leo podchodząc razem z resztą do robota. -Donatello wysłał sygnał-odparł profesor. -Niemożliwe-rzekł Raph. -Możliwe-odpowiedział.-Ruszamy! Fugitoid obrał kurs na Avet. Tymczasem Kassidy dotarła za Donniem na koniec piramidy. -Już wysłałem sygnał-rzekł. -Wspaniale-odparła. Nagle złośliwe się uśmiechnęła po czym utworzyła krąg wokół żółwia. -Kassidy, co ty robisz?-zdziwił się chłopak. -Mam dosyć udawania-powiedziała.- Poczekamy tu na twoich braci. -O co ci chodzi? -Mam dosyć tej przeklętej planety. Tkwię tu od dwustu lat i muszę się stąd wyrwać. -No to po co mnie zamknęłaś w tym kręgu? Spokojnie możemy cię zabrać. -To nie takie proste. Pamiętasz jak mówiłam, że nikt się stąd nie ruszy jeśli nie jest bardziej żywy niż martwy? Więc też muszę zabrać ci twoje życie by stąd odejść. Dobrze, że się przyznałeś, że jesteś śmiertelnikiem. Taka okazja nie mogła mi przejść koło nosa. -Nie zrobisz tego! -Zrobię. Kassidy zaczęła się zbliżać a w tym samym momencie z Donniego uleciał ostatni procent tlenu. Żółw zasłabł i padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. ''Rozdział IX ~Powrót na statek~ Kassidy „uspokoiła” ogień ugaszając jednym skinieniem dłoni. Podeszła bliżej Donatello patrząc na niego trochę ze smutkiem. Wiedziała, że żeby wydostać się z planety musi zabrać żółwiowi życie lecz z drugiej strony nie chciała tego robić. Czuła, że Donnie stał się dla niej bardzo ważny, nawet najważniejszy. Nigdy nie zamierzała go krzywdzić. Wahała się coraz mocniej. Klęknęła przy nim, zdjęła mu hełm zamierzając dotknąć ustami jego warg by wydobyć z niego życie, ale co chwila hamowała swoje zamiary . Odgarnęła włosy ciężko wdychając i zadając sobie pytanie-Co jest dla niej ważniejsze? Uczucie, którym darzy Donatello czy ucieczka z Avetu? Ponownie próbowała wyssać żółwiowi energie jednak znów się powstrzymała. Wreszcie nie wytrzymała i wybuchając głośnym płaczem położyła głowę na czole przyjaciela. -Nie dam rady… nie mogę-mówiła sama do siebie.- Nigdy nie zamierzałam cię krzywdzić, Donatello. Nagle poczuła wiatr przybierający na sile. Popatrzyła w górę i zobaczyła ogromny, biały statek lądujący tuż przed nią. Zjawa położyła głowę Donniego na kolanach chroniąc rękami. Gdy maszyna wylądowała ze środka wyszły trzy żółwie, chłopak i robot. Jeden z nich trzymał w rękach plecak z zapasem tlenu. -Donnie!-zawołał Mikey. Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę nieprzytomnego brata. Kassidy przytuliła Donatello mocniej myśląc, że przybysze zamierzają zrobić im krzywdę. Raph widząc to uznał, że dziewczyna zamierza udusić żółwia. -Zostaw go!-krzyknął rzucając na nią. Złapał zjawę za ręce, przyszpilił ja twarzą do ziemi a ramiona skrzyżował po czym przycisnął je kolanem do pleców ducha. -Ała!-zawołał półduch.- Puść mnie! To boli! -Zamknij się!-warknął wściekły. Tymczasem Leo i Fugitoid wymienili plecaki z tlenem w ekwipunku Donniego. Robot wpuścił powietrze zakładając hełm żółwiowi na głowę. Po chwili mutant otworzył oczy. -Leo? Fugitoid?-zdziwił się. -Jesteśmy tu-odrzekł najstarszy.- Jak się czujesz? -Kręci mi się w głowie-powiedział podnosząc. -To normalne po utracie tlenu-wyjaśnił profesor. Żółw wstał potrząsając nią. Westchnął ciężko zauważając przyjaciółkę. -Kassidy…-powiedział. -Donatello-odparła.- Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest. Możesz powiedzieć temu nerwusowi, żeby mnie puścił? Mutant spojrzał na Rapha, potem na zjawę a następnie w ziemię. Przemyślał to przez chwilę, następnie zmarszczył czoło i rzekł: -Raph, trzymaj ją mocno. Brat wstał cały czas ściskając ręce zjawy. Dziewczyna podniosła się zupełnie zaskoczona. -Donatello, ja nie zamierzała cię krzywdzić- tłumaczyła. -Tak, i nie zamierzałaś wyssać ze mnie życia, prawda?-odpowiedział z sarkazmem. -Zamierzałam, ale nie potrafiłam-tłumaczyła- Nie mogłam. -Słaba wola, co?-wtrącił ironicznie Raphael. -Nie wola tylko…słabość do ciebie, Donatello-wyjawiła.- Teraz wiem, że nie powinnam tak kłamać. I wiem, że wtedy powinnam wyciągnąć April z mchu a nie… -Zaraz, zaraz-przerwał jej Donnie.- Jak to powinnaś wyciągnąć? Wiedziałaś, że ona nadal tam jest? Czułaś ją?! -Tak-wymamrotała. Donatello stanął w osłupieniu. Zagotowało się w nim jak w gejzerze. W końcu nerwy mu puściły. Rozwścieczony już prawie rzucił się na nią, ale w ostatniej chwili zatrzymali go Mikey i Leo. -Ty ją zabiłaś!-krzyknął.- To wszystko twoja wina! -Donnie, ale o co chodzi?-dociekał najstarszy. -Idąc tutaj Kassidy prowadziła nas przez wąwóz gdzie rósł pasożytniczy mech. April dotknęła go i została wessana. Kassidy rzekomo próbowała ją wyciągnąć, ale zabrała tylko kryształ. Ją zostawiła! Na pastwię tego mchu! Żółw przestał się szarpać odpychając ręce braci. Wyciągnął kryształ patrząc na niego. -Donatello, ale możliwe, że ona jeszcze żyje-ciągnęła Kassidy. -Co?-zdziwił się. -Ten mech nie wciąga tak od razu. Ona może jeszcze żyć. Tylko musimy się pospieszyć. -Ja ci już nie wierzę. -Ten ostatni raz spróbuj. Jeżeli April ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie. Żółw westchnął ciężko zamyślając. -Dobrze-rzekł w końcu.- Jak mówisz, że jest szansa na uratowanie April to chyba nie mam wyboru. Ale robię to dla niej. A do ciebie zaufania już nie mam. Wszyscy szybko wbiegli na statek łącznie z Kassidy. Fugitoid uruchomił maszynę, która już po chwili uniosła się do góry. Po minucie przyjaciele dolecieli do wąwozu. Donnie jako pierwszy wybiegł na zewnątrz. Doskonale pamiętał gdzie „stracił” przyjaciółkę. Stanął tam oczekując na resztę. -Kassidy… wyciągnij ja-powiedział zdenerwowany. Duch westchnął ciężko. Wsadził ręce w mech i już po chwili wyciągnął April na ziemię. Dziewczyna podniosła powieki Donatello i Casey przybliżyli się do niej patrząc z nadzieją. -Chłopaki?-zdziwiła się. -Ruda!-krzyknął chłopak. Pomógł jej podnieść się. Widząc, że ledwo stoi na nogach podtrzymał ją i zaprowadził na pokład. Rudowłosa przypominając sobie o Donniem odwróciła wzrok w jego stronę. Żółw uśmiechnął się do niej i ona zrobiła to samo. Kassidy podeszła niepewnie do żółwia zaczynając: -Donatello… -Jesteśmy kwita, Kassidy-odrzekł chłodno nawet na nią nie spoglądając. -Co? -Ja nie byłem z tobą szczery i ty ze mną też nie. Jesteśmy kwita. -To co… co teraz? -Wybacz Kassidy. Nie chce mieć już z tobą nic wspólnego. -Ale… Żółw wszedł na pokład bez pożegnania. Zjawa długo wpatrywała się w odlatujący statek. A w środku April dochodziła do siebie. Byłą jeszcze osłabiona, ale mogła już normalnie stać i chodzić. -Zobaczysz, Ruda, będzie wporzo-rzekł Casey. Dziewczyna jednak cały czas patrzyła na Donniego. Widziała, że on także spogląda na nią ukradkiem. Nastolatka w końcu podeszła do niego i siadła obok. -Wszystko okay?-spytała. -Tak, a ty?-odrzekł. -Jest dobrze. Co się stało z Kassidy? -Została na Avecie. Po tym co ci zrobiła… -Wiem, co mi zrobiła. Nawet chwyciłam się jej ręki, ale ona po prostu mnie odepchnęła. Zabrała kryształ i tyle. - A propos kryształu mam go. Donatello dał przyjaciółce jej przedmiot do rąk. -Dzięki. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że Kassidy działała z powodu zazdrości. -Zazdrości? Niby z jakiego powodu ta zazdrość? -Bo wydaje mi się ,że to co mówiłam w wąwozie to była prawda. Wstała odchodząc i puszczając mu oko przez ramię z uśmiechem. Donnie zastanawiał się o co jej chodziło. I wtedy go olśniło. Osłupiał zaskoczony ale jednocześnie uszczęśliwiony. 'The End' '''Okay, z mojej strony to by było na tyle. Dzięki bardzo za komy i czytanie. Licze, że się spodobało. Teraz zapraszam na ostatni rozdział Kosmicznej Wojny 2 a po niej na przerwę. Po przerwie ruszą opa Pamiętnik Kunoichi, Kunoichi Klanu Saru 2 i Anioł Mroku. Naraska!' '' '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone